halofanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Alex Gonzalez
Página de Discución Hola a todos los que visiten mi página de Discución! Seguramente si la visitan es porque me quieren decir algo, bueno, yo estaré al pendiente de sus mensajes para responderles más rápido. Su Administrador: Alex Gonzalez 00:10 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola q onda soy yo alonso, esta wiki no canonica de halo se me hace una buena idea si quieres yo te ayudo a hacer las plantillas y cosas relacioadas con usar el codigo de wikia se mas omenos sobre el codigo de la wikia aunque tengo una duda ¿pero puedo crear lo que yo quiera monos falsos, especies falsas caarros falsos y todo eso? a si quieres una dime los datos a ver que puedo hacer. ALONSO 03:38 18 feb 2011 (UTC) plantillas de enobras, esbozo y personajes aqui te las dejo ahora solo faltan mas personas que editen. obiamente es igual que en la halopedia la de pesonajes humanos sera igual pero de otro color. Hola Hola Alex,aunque no se hacer plantillas me gustaria contribuir en este proyecto,ya que,del universo de Halo se pueden inventar muchas cosasR-02 15:59 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Alex,aunque no se hacer plantillas me gustaria contribuir en este proyecto,ya que,del universo de Halo se pueden inventar muchas cosasR-02 16:00 18 feb 2011 (UTC) you mother fucker veo que lo hisistes! ahora espero que esto no se haga como con la de ben 10 bueno suerte Ediskrad327 17:08 18 feb 2011 (UTC) dudas sobre universos hey primero gracias por hacerme administrador. ya tengo la de soldados, se llama Infobox personaje humano bueno pues ya saben llenarlas. pero explicame sobre lo de los universos que no le entiendo ni madr3s. Mas plantillas uff no he dejado de hacer las plantillas de este wiki que nisiquiera he ido a halopedia, ahora te traigo la nueva plantilla de Universos. Esta no es una infobox, es como una especie de enobras, se llena igual que la de enobras solo que esta es {Universo|"aqui el nombre de tu universo"} y te llevara a la pagina por ejemplo Mi Sangheili Hola,lo de que quisiera borrar mi propio Sangheili fue por que tuve un error y cree dos paginas iguales,pero con nombres distintos,bueno,ahora ya sabes el motivo R-02 10:55 19 feb 2011 (UTC) wow Que bien que creaste esta Wiki experimentemos a ver hagamos ese experimento hazme admin y te bloqueo por 1 dia para ver si como eres el creador te auto desbloqueas Ediskrad327 14:19 23 feb 2011 (UTC) listo estas bloqueado!!!! ahora a ver que pedo con el experimentoEdiskrad327 19:16 24 feb 2011 (UTC) HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! hey como le pongo candado a un articulo, tu sabes para aprender para mi wiki Ediskrad327 23:42 24 feb 2011 (UTC) y algo mas enseñame a hacer esa madres de edad raza altura y eso ya se me olvido como Ediskrad327 23:45 24 feb 2011 (UTC) bien ahora luego me enseñas como hacer una para mi futura wiki y enseñame eso de los candados Ediskrad327 00:04 25 feb 2011 (UTC) AYUDA ayuda con el archivo de Halo Warriors of Reach ya que tiene el modo de editar prehistorico y arregla eso de la plantilla con S-327 ya que aun soy N00B con ellas Ediskrad327 23:30 25 feb 2011 (UTC) HEY NO DEBERIAN HABER INSTRCCIONE DE COMO PONER PLANTILLAS EN LA PAGINA DE LA PLANTILLAS POR QUE YO NO SABO Y OTROS TAMPOCO Ediskrad327 17:37 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Nuevo logo hey recuerdas que hablamos sobre un Nuevo fondo? bueno no tengo ides de que poner pero se me ocurrio unn logo nuevo thumb|400px|que te parece??? ok estas plantillas son sencillas. si yo le puse lo de H F en las pestañas, pero si quieres se la quito o le pongo otra. ¿This user need´s to find the computer room? ¿Este usuario necesita encontrar un cuarto de computacion? ALONSO 21:49 1 mar 2011 (UTC) ¿Aprendiste o copiaste el codigo de la de hombre para hacer la de creador? bueno mira. Los colores usan un formato de colores hexadecimal, osea de 6 colores basicos (Rojo,Azul,verde,Amarillo,cyan y magenta) y numeros para determinar la brillo del color o algo asi. Pero si eso de los colores te revuelve un poco puedes ver esta pagina http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colores_HTML y podras ver la combinacion de los colores en su formato hexadecimal. Seguire creando más, para terminar las otras que me pediste. PD: talvez le cambie el codigo de las plantillas de usuarios para que queden como una Userbox ¿Te parece en modo Userbox o en Paraborrar? (Paraborrar es la que tienen ahora y la Userbox es como las que tiene Zonder Sangheili en su pagina de la halopedia.) ALONSO 20:13 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Premio al escritor del semestre Creo que eso es bueno pero 6 meses me parece muchoooooo tiempo. creo que solo nescesitamos 2 meses (Yo ya tengo como el 90% de mi Universo-2638 y solo me tomo casi un mes, además es un poco extenso) pero hay otros universos un poco cortos con pocas batallas como por ejemplo: el Universo-666 solo cuenta con 2 batallas. Ahora sobre esa plantilla especial la cambiare conforme al cambio del premiado, la protegere y ocultare el nombre para que nadie se agandalle de ella aqui te pongo el Ejemplo: Los colores se los cambiare. Me avisas cuales pongo y como va a quedar esto Nescesitamos Más Editores. ALONSO (wikimensajes) 21:48 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Contenido real Yo creo que hay que envez de hacer las ciudades y planetas del universo de halo como Gran Caridad, deberiamos hacer una lista y ponerla como enlaces a la halopedia ¿no crees? PD: Quieres que te diga como se ponen letras coloridas Personalizacion para los colores tienes que poner <)font color=el color que quieras> "Aqui tu texto " <)/font> por cierto olvida el parentesis, no lo pongas yo lo puse porque osi no se pondria el color y si quieres cambiarlo repites las instrucciones ejemplo: Hola Alex XD ALONSO (wikimensajes) 05:08 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Borrado de paginas Hola Alex he recibido tu mensaje pero tengo un problema y es que en mi barra de herramientas no aparece la opcion ```borrar´´. Espero que soluciones el contratiempo para poder comenzar a borrar paginas por que a lo mejor tiene algo que ver con los permisos de usuario.R-02 16:25 7 mar 2011 (UTC) PLAGIO!!! asqueroso hijo de puta me robaste mi idea de mi pagina para tu pagina >:( Ediskrad327 18:56 10 mar 2011 (UTC) NO no no lo quites te quedo bien Ediskrad327 19:02 10 mar 2011 (UTC) AAAAHHHHH!!!!!! ¡ALERTA: PRIORIDAD ALTA! Creo que esto esta mal!!!! No hay mucha actividad. Antes habia un poco mas (Un Usuario, bueno talves 3) pero ahora solo somos tu yo raysel y ediskrad a veces ¡¡¡La Wiki no esta funcionando bien!!! hay Muchos Usuarios que han entrado y no han hecho nada (Revise los registros) y muchos que solo han hecho algo muy pequeño (LuisEnry, Enrique71,SpartanE27, NobleSeis,Etc) HAY QUE HACER ALGO PONTO O TERMINAREMOS COMO OTRAS WIKIS QUE CONOZCO QUE HAY TAN POCA ACTIVIDAD! (Gearspedia por decir una)!!! Ya empeze las votaciones para ver si uno de los usuarios que no han hecho nada se animen a ver que, las vamos a hacer desde la pagina del foro que hiciste ¿Ok? voy a hacer mas plantillas de usuarios divertidas aver que pasa. Nescesitamos hacer algo. Por Cierto, hay un sitio en la central wikia donde se apuntan las wikias que existen y note que ESTA NO ESTABA AHI talves podamos hacer que nos pongan en esa lista (Habla Con un Helper para que te ayude, lo haria yo pero tu eres el jefe) o que nos pogan publicidad (Los cuadritos que salen hasta abajo o en los lados) Esto Esta Mal!!! Muy Mal!!!! Se Repite lo de Reach!!!!! 60pxALONSO wikimensajes 06:54 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Urgente:Remodelación Hey Alex. Como ya te has dado cuenta (O talvez no) Cambie el diseño de la portada ¿Como se te hace? Para llamar la atencion de la gente que entre quise remodelar la portada, la terminare luego (Son las 11:58pm jejeje) Ahora, Voy a poner un artículo destacado y el escritor del bimestre y nescecito que votes tu y raysel, te dejo los links mas abajo (Y otros pero creo que solo seremos nosotros). La cambiare para llamar la atencion y solo por esta ves seran rapidas para poder ponerlo lo mas pronto posible. Vota Ahora!!!! Por cierto solo por esta ves ignora algunas reglas del articulo destacado. Link para votar por el articulo destacado: Foro:Artículos que serán Destacados. Link para votar por el escritor del bimestre: Foro:Premio al mejor escritor del Bimestre. 60pxALONSO wikimensajes 06:04 14 mar 2011 (UTC) El Covenant esta en Reach!!!! La nueva guerra creo que solo estamos empezando Hey alex Contacto contacto!!! El troll de la wiki Ultra Sangeli (Sangheili pero no supo escribir) esta vandalisando TODAS MIS PAGINAS ENTRE OTRAS, solo por que le avise del bloqueo. lo he bloqueado pero luego edito como un usuario anonimo y he bloqueado su IP. Solo Estamos Empezando. Ese maldito troll no tiene nada que hacer. su bloqueo es solo de 7 dias a su cuenta y su IP por 3 dias"Si lo vuelve a hacer lo voy a hacer deporvida porque me esta hartando" tendremos que hacer algo por que no creo que se valla a rendir. No tengo idea de que tiene en contra de esta wiki, pero el ha empezado esta guerra ¿y yo? yo la terminare Creo que sera un gran problema. Ojala no nos cause mas problemas. EDITO LA PORTADAY LE PUSO QUE ERAMOS "MIERDA" por suerte ya la reverti. Esta editando las paginas poniendo 1 a 0, 2 a 0 (Contando sus "Victorias") pero yo no lo permitire en mi wikia "NUESTRA WIKI" "EDITO MI PERFIL Y LE PUSO "MAMO MUCHO" eso me molesta" Si llegaran a unirse mas usuarios a su causa, pues no tendre mas remedio que bloquearlos y proteger todas las paginas. Todo esto es por el bien de la wikia. ojala comprendas mi furia 60pxALONSO wikimensajes 02:24 16 mar 2011 (UTC) como funciona esta wiki? Y que significa halo nocanon? HadriMX -Mensaje- 02:47 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Hola Alex,me podrias decir como bloquear usuarios,es que he visto a Ultra Sangheli y le voy a meter un pedazo de bloqueo... R-02 16:18 16 mar 2011 (UTC) VANDALO quien crees que sea yo no tengo enemigos en Halopedia? algun idiota con tiempo libre Ediskrad327 17:44 16 mar 2011 (UTC) LOL quisiera ver su caracuando lo vea y lo mejor es que el muy oendeo tambien continuo como no registrad asi que ya no podra editas jamas Ediskrad327 18:32 16 mar 2011 (UTC) SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII a webo, y con photoshop lo hare verse mas pro, lo subo a deviantart eh y le das click en download y ya sabe el resto, loborrare al dia siguiente (mañana diomingo) Ediskrad327 16:49 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Photoshop al usar photoshop me encontre con algo inesperado thumb|left|400px|LO VEZ!??? Nueva portada!!!! Mira la nueva portada ke bonita kedo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 ¿te gusta? Dime que quieres que le agregue o cambie 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comUser:ALONSO 3CRANEOS50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 21:29 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola Alex queria preguntarte si me podrias dejar la imagen de Vomi para un proyecto que tengo pensado,respondeme R-02 16:30 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Unas Dudas 1-oye la imagen la quiere transparente con letras grises? asi es como la hice 2-Puedes hacerte tu cuenta en deviantart, tu hermano no se ha conectado y nesesito watchers y amigos Ediskrad327 17:39 23 mar 2011 (UTC) lol hijo de...suerte la tuya!! oye me paso por la mente si tienes la armadura ultr por que tu no haces a Vaux Tohlamee? si quieres escribeme Ediskrad327 18:49 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Vaux Tohlamee unas cuantas photos geniales de el armadura ultra color primario violeta color secundario ladrillo armas rifle de haz (de presicion o como se llame) espada energetica y jetpack y de una vez guarda la imagen de bungie.net para la plantilla de el Ediskrad327 19:07 24 mar 2011 (UTC) yaeh eso me simpatiza, lopondre en el articulo ahora mismo uas unos que no vaya a usar en mi machinima como... bah solo toma un monton y yo te digo cuales usar, y dejatela un rato para copiar la imagen de bungie.net, a y recuerdas el comic que te dije queera la verga pues ahora esta en bungie.net, deberia ser cxanon dejame te paso un Link para que lo leas http://ediskrad327.deviantart.com/favourites/43416794 vaa me parece bien pero recuerda que es impòrtante la imagen de Bungie.net Ediskrad327 21:42 24 mar 2011 (UTC) si esta bien pero yo hablaba de una imagen como mla de S-327 Ediskrad327 21:52 24 mar 2011 (UTC) NO imposible, ya he visto muchas de elites O_o Ediskrad327 21:59 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Imagen 70px Staff de la Halo Fanon Targ & emily es que mision fue eso del cielo? puedo poner una referencia a que en esa mision estuvo S-327 ? Ediskrad327 18:10 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Ayuda A pues para que se vea asi Hola soy el Usuario ULTRA PUTO y vengo a joder porke mi madre no me kiere Tienes que poner el mismo codigo del margen, sol que donde dice Background: None le tienes que borrar la palabra None y poner # seguido del codigo del color de fondo. para que se vea como en la portada tienes que ponerlo como una plantilla mas o menos así Si no me entendiste o ocupas el codigo del margen pidemelo o si no yo te lo pongo y dime los colores 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comUser:ALONSO 3CRANEOS50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 20:47 26 mar 2011 (UTC)